


Teach Her Hate

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Aftermath of Torture, Angry Leia Organa, Father-Daughter Relationship, Leia Organa-centric, Mentioned Darth Vader, Other, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia can’t forgive her father.





	Teach Her Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Forgiven”.

  
Forgiving her father is difficult.

  
Not her adoptive father, but her biological father. Biological is the only conceivable way that creature could have been her father, because that man tortured her, tortured the man she loved, cut off her brother’s hand, forced her to watch as Alderaan was blown up…

  
The unsettling thing is that even though her father’s dead, she swears that he’s living somewhere underneath her skin. She’s relieved, at least, to know she looks more like her biological mother than her biological father. But sometimes she swears that Vader’s taint is lurking beneath her skin, waiting to come out.

  
She hasn’t thought that a daughter could hate her father.

  
Now she understands. When she wakes up in cold sweats trying not to scream, she understands. When she has flashbacks, she understands. When she looks at her life and how much of it has been devastated by someone who’s more monster than father, she understands.

  
She understands.

  
And now, she wishes she didn’t.


End file.
